Not So Proper
by lovelondon
Summary: AU When Captain James Potter, Pirate extraordinaire, takes Princess Lily captive, things heat up between them. Who ever said a pirate and princess can’t fall in love? LEJP. Chapter 5 is here!
1. Someone Not Forgotten

**Title: **_Not So Proper _

**Author: **_Jude Harrison_

**Pairing: **_James and Lily_

**Summary: **_AU- When Captain James Potter, Pirate extraordinaire, takes Princess Lily captive, things heat up between them. Who ever said a pirate and princess can't fall in love? LEJP_

**Rating: **_Mature_

**Warnings: **_Scenes of Sexual Nature (sex, but nothing NC-17), Language, Fighting, Violence _

**Author's Note: **_I love Lily and James AU fics. So I decided to write one on my own! I got the idea from Pirates by M00nmaiden and Glaze. Check that one out. It is a great AU fic. Well on with the story…………………………._

---

"Lily Anna Elizabeth Flannery Evans, Princess of the Netherlands."

A seventeen year old women had a double door entrance in to the Throne Room of the Volleta Castle which was built on the western shore of the Netherlands. The women had her wavy auburn hair up in an elegant bun. A few pieces of hair fell in her face and some fell on her back. Her captivating almond shaped, emerald green eyes were one of a kind. The silky smooth, creamy skin she possessed wore a forest green dress. The dress had a hoop and a tightly fitted bodice. She was average height about five nine with out any shoes on.

"Mother, Father, you wanted to see me." Lily curtsied.

"Yes, yes," her mother, Queen Elizabetha Lannia, began sitting on her throne, "we will be stepping down from being King and Queen…"

"And you will take over," King Edward III finished.

"No. No. No. No. No," Lily muttered under her breath while pacing the length of the room.

"With all do respect my dear parents; I do not want to be queen, I never had a wish to be head of our fine government."

"I beg your pardon," spoke Queen Elizabetha Lannia astonished. She inspected her daughter, wide eyed.

"I decline, I refuse to be queen," said Princess Lily aggressively.

The king stood up with an angry expression on his face. He hit Lily so hard she was knocked off her feet. She whimpered. Princess stood up and ran to her sleeping chambers as fast as she could in heals and a large dress.

---

**4 Months Later on the Pirate Ship, The Entrepreneur **

"James?"

"Yes Sirius," said the Captain of the pirate ship, The Entrepreneur.

"I gots the news ya wanted," Sirius Black, the first mate, informed the captain, James Potter.

Captain Potter looked straight up from the map he was studying. He had been waiting for this information for months.

"Are you goin to tell me it or just stare at me?" he asked in a rough voice.

"Remus Lupin has to tell you. He knows it."

The captain stood up. "Get him then."

Sirius exited the cabin. James Potter sat there anticipating to see if he could go through with his plan. No one really knew why he wanted to do this. The second mate, Remus Lupin, stepped in the captain's headquarters.

"What is the news you got me?"

"Princess Lily Anna Elizabeth Flannery Evans is having an arranged marriage to Lord Peter Pettigrew in thirty days. She will become Queen of Port Royal in forty days when dawn breaks. She does not want to become the queen. She has declined to be the ruler of the country but she is being forced. Her declining has gotten so out of control that she is beat and locked in her room. Food is brought up to her twice a day. She also has a fever, a high fever. The healer of the castle thinks lack of eating, crying, and to much physical movement caused the fever."

"Could she die?" James asked immediately.

"No, but why do you care? You are a pirate, a damn good one I might add. You kill people for fun."

"She is just…. She is just a different case than all the others."

---

_A small nine year old girl sat with her best friend along a grass covered field. She had long dark red hair and beautiful almond shaped emerald green eyes. Her twelve year old friend had messy jet Black hair and warm hazel eyes that anyone could fall in love with, well that women could fall in love with. _

"_Do you have to go?" the young girl asked with tears being held in her eyes. She did not want her best friend she ever had to leave her alone in this dark world that they live in._

"_Yes, I have to Miss," replied the boy. He was holding something in his hand._

"_James, how many times must I ask you to call me Lily?"_

"_At least once more, Princess, as always." _

"_Very well, good day Mr. Potter." Princess Lily got up, her long dress falling behind her._

"_Lily, wait!" She smiled as if she knew it would make him call her by her first name._

"_Yes?" she asked, turning around. James opened his hand slowly, trying not to break what ever was in there and pulled out a gold chain. It looked expensive because it looked like pure gold. He handed it to Princess Lily. She looked at him confused._

"_It's for you. Go ahead, put it on. I have the same one. I want you to remember me when I leave," James said rather softly. Lily thought over what he said as she clasped the necklace around her neck. _

"_What do you mean leave? You are not leaving forever are you?" she asked, sitting back down on the cold morning dew. _

_James shifted uncomfortably. "My father is alive. He wants me to go live with him. I got a letter a couple months ago. I have to leave forever."_

"_You are just going to leave? Are not you own by my family? I hope you accept my apologies for saying it. I know how much you dislike it when someone says that, but aren't you. I mean, you can't just run away like that can you?"_

"_I can do what ever I wish. Anyways, when you become Queen it is not like we will be able to see each other anymore. You will be too busy ruling this place to have any time for me. It is the best thing."_

_Lily nodded her head slowly as if she was agreeing. "I understand, but I do not want to be Queen at all. I do not even want to be Royal. Kids, poor kids, get to have so much more fun. It is the ideal life for me. Can you promise me something?" Silent tears started to roll down her small cheek._

"_Yeah."_

"_Promise me that when I am about to become Queen you will come and take me away from here."_

"_That is a lot for me to do." _

"_I am not becoming Queen, now. When I have been alive for seventeen years my mother and father say. My sister is only seven. She has to have at least fifteen years on her," Lily silently chuckled._

"_I promise," James said sincerely. A canon was shot in the back round. They both looked over at the harbor. "I have to go now." He started to stand._

"_Wait," Lily said, "are you going with pirates?" She had an expression on that showed she was slightly shocked and some what terrified. He did not reply because he was gone. He never turned back. She sat there all alone. The wind blowing in her hair. She watched as the ship she thought was a pirate ship sale away into the blue horizon. _

---

Seventeen year old Princess Lily opened her eyes instantly finding her self lying down on the floor of her bedchamber. The dream was like a nightmare every time she saw it. Lately, she could not get it out of her mind. She kept feeling like something was gong to happen, something big. When she woke up she would always forget most of its content but this time she did not. She remembered the necklace, James, the canon, and most of all, the pirate ship. It had dark gray sails, torn at every corner.

Lily stood up and walked over to her wardrobe. She opened a small drawer. It was empty. Then she lifted up a thin place of wood. Underneath the wood sat the same gold necklace that she got so many years ago. The King and Queen knew nothing about it. They never really knew that Lily had a friendship with James. If they did have knowledge of it then they would forbid Lily to ever see James again. Lily placed the dusty necklace around her neck, but not before cleaning it off. A soft knock was pounded on the door. Lily quickly gathered her robe.

"Lily Anna, are you decent?"

---

**YAY! I finally posted this! I am sooo very proud of myself. This is all pre-written, most of my stories are. The next chapter: Lily meets Lord Pettigrew, Lily is captured by James without her knowing it at the moment. Please review.**


	2. A Promise Never Broken

**Hi Everybody! Thanks for the reviews! I love them!**

_If you want to see the banner that I got made for this story go to this ULR: _http/i20. banner was made by fathomless dame at the Dark Arts Forum. 

**Review Replies: **

**Unseen Moon: **Thank you!

**why does love hurt: **Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**samantha: **I know Peter and Lily. EK! I was disgusted with myself but I didn't want Peter to be a pirate. thanx for the review!

**ei-chan: **thanx! I hope you like this chappie!

**safinette: **For the sex parts I can tell you where it is. If you want I can make an edited version. I know what you mean about having it pre-written. I hate writers block. It drives me mad!

**laura: **It stops being like POTC like right now. keep reading! thank you!

**Dutchess of Coma Splice: **I know. Forbiden love is the best kind of love. sighs Beautiful isn't it. I wonder if that is why I like the Draco/Hermione ship so much? sits and ponders Oh well, thanks for the review!

**Ccilia: **Thanx! It was kind of weird. I was checking my mail during French class, don't ask, and I got your review. Weird, huh? LOL! thanx again!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ten Days before the Royal Wedding **

Everything was hectic around the Volleta Castle. With the wedding only ten days away: maids, slaves, and personal connoisseurs were running around, like horses were chasing after them. The seamstress was busy putting the finishing touches on Lily's wedding gown. The local gardener was gathering up an assortment of flowers for the ceremony and the afterward ball. The Queen was, at every moment of the day, making preparations for every single second of the first Royal wedding, she had to plan.

Lily, on the other hand, was doing nothing to do with the wedding. Mostly all she was doing was lying in bed with her fever reading a book about pirates or love, true love.

Ever since that day when Lily was nine, and James left, she had been interested in pirates. She swore that he went off in a pirate ship. Lily love to read about he adventures of all the famous Captains of the most powerful ships. The most hated Captain, Captain Voldemort, still roamed the seas that present day.

The interests in 'love' started when she was told about her arrange marriage. Lily knew she could never love Lord Pettigrew of London. He seemed too weird for her to be fond of him, ever. She wanted a man that loved her no matter what she was, or how she acted is what she dreamed about every single night. If she did not dream about that, she would dream about James Potter. He was so nice to her. Always, they would play together. With him Lily was free; free from all the pressure there is to be a Royal. Those were the best times of both of their lives.

Nothing seemed right to Lily. She felt lost and confused. Everything was going wrong. Lily was supposed to be happy.

When Lily was younger she had her whole future planned out. She was going to marry James Potter and have a bunch of kids and live happily ever after. It seems there will be no ever after in this story right now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"LISTEN UP, YOU SCALLYWAGS! We are attacking the Netherlands tonight! BE READY AT MIDNIGHT!" Captain Potter yelled to his crew.

The ship was old. It had torn gray sails and was the fastest ship to ever sail the open seas.

"James, I still don' gets why we are capturing the princess," said Sirius.

"There has to be a reason?" James walked up to the steering wheel. **(A/N If anyone knows the name of that wheel thing on a ship, please tell me.) **

"Yeah. Why don' you ever talk bout ya past?"

"There is only one thing in my past that I like to think about, and that is the princess."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That day, nine days before the Royal wedding, Lord Pettigrew was arriving. The cooks were busy making a huge feast for the Lord's first day in the castle. There was going to be a ceremony on Gadrien's Fort for the arrival of Lord Pettigrew. Gadrien's Fort was a small area where all outdoor occasions were hosted.

"Lily, I have heard dreadful stories about Lord Pettigrew, dreadful stories," said Marpessa, Lily's fifteen year old younger sister.

She had long, golden blonde hair that fell almost to her knees. Sometimes her hair would curl up to her lower back. Marpessa had round aqua blue eyes.

"Mary, I have heard them too. Why would mother and father choose someone so terrible? The stories that are passed around are so disturbing," said Lily, analyzing the dress that was made for her to wear at the ceremony of Entrance.

The dress had an ivory colored flower print. It was not terribly puffy like others. The bodice was tighter than anything Lily had ever worn before. A low square neckline was sported at the chest.

"I hope he is not like everybody says he is," Marpessa prayed aloud. She was still wearing her nightgown and a floral pink lace robe. Her feet paced the length of Lily's bedchamber.

"I hope someone comes and saves me from this," said Lily. 'Someone like James,' she thought to herself as an after thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Princess Lily came gliding down the marble staircase landing down onto the foyer. She could hardly breathe going down. It seemed like a different dress all together.

"Oh Lily, you look beautiful!" squealed the Queen. Lily smiled, a fake smile.

"How does it feel on you?"

"It is a little tight. What am I saying? I can barely breathe in this dress," Lily admitted, still walking down the stairs.

"It is from London. Your father thought it would be nice for Lord Pettigrew to see you in clothing from his country," said Queen Elizabetha.

Lily's eyes widened slightly. "Are you telling me that women in London have to wear this everyday?"

Her mother slowly nodded her head. "I pity them."

"Why?"

"They never get to breathe. I love to breathe. People take it for granted around here."

Elizabetha silently chuckled at her eldest daughter's remarks.

"Argh! Why do I have to wear this…this…lung…this…lung minimizer." Marpessa came pounding down the staircase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trumpet melody flooded the walls of Gadrien's Fort. Everybody that was important in the Netherlands had showed up to meet their new king. There were also a couple people from England at the fort.

"Lord Pettigrew of London, England," presented the announcer.

The large wooden doors opened. A short, fat man walked into the fort. He had balding light blonde hair, and big, watery, blue eyes.

"That can not be him," Lily muttered under her breath. She could never accept him as a person. He was too ugly for her liking.

Lord Pettigrew walked under the swords the soldiers were holding up, hands behind his back. He had to strut the length of the fort to get to the Royal family.

"King Edward, Queen Elizabetha Lanni, Lillian, Marpissa," Lord Pettigrew said in a squeaky voice.

"My name is Lily not Lillian; Marpessa is not Marpissa, and it is Princess Lily and Princess Marpessa to you." She slumped in her chair slightly showing that she was annoyed.

"Thank you for correcting me, darling."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mother, he called me darling!" It was after the Ceremony of Entrance in the Throne Room of the Volleta Castle.

"He was being nice! Give him a chance," her mother yelled back.

It was getting harder to breathe by the minute for Lily. She was becoming lightheaded and faint. She ran out of the throne room and up the stairs. Once up the stairs, she went to her room.

Lily could not stand this Lord Pettigrew. He ate like a pig. At dinner he did not even pull the chair out for you. He just sat down and piled as much food he could eat on one plate. The king had to pull Lily's chair out so she could sit. Pettigrew was forgetful; he forgot everybody's name at least ten times. At every second he would try to say something witty, but he just sounded stupid. A horrible king he would be, the worst in years most likely.

Suddenly, everything started to go Black. Breathing started to stop. Lily fell onto the ground in front of her fireplace, everything was blank.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All right. Some rules for the invasion; kill anyone in your way, kill no Royals, no rapes, keep all soldiers away from the Castle, be quite, and I capture Princess Lily, no one else. Now let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Small rowboats came to the shore of the Netherlands. Pirates had swords and torches at hand. Gradually the rowboats made it to the shore. Some of the pirates went to the villages; some over to the harbors. Others went to the fort, while some went to the gates of the castle.

A select few, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, went with Captain Potter into the Volleta Castle. It was not that hard to get into because the Netherlands had most of their army down in Northern Africa.

"Her room is this way." James pointed to the right of the hallway. They were being extra quite, trying not to wake anyone.

They walked to the end of the hallway were there were two large doors made of pine wood. One of the doors had an oval carved in it while the other had a bouquet of lilies. James opened the last door on the left. There he saw Lily sprayed on the ground blacked out.

She had grown so much. Lily had always been cute, but now she was beautiful. The red hair he loved was longer than before, and it looked to smooth. If only he could see her eyes. The green eyes that sucked him in to a different world. At the moment he realized; he loved her.

James bent down next to her to check her pulse. There was a faint thump. He took out a pocket knife from one of his pockets and cut off the dress and corset. She was now only wearing her under dress, which showed some of her thin figure. James put a hand on the small of her back; the other underneath her legs, and picked her up.

"Tell everybody to get back to the ship. Now!" James ordered his first mate and second mate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note**

I know it was not the best. I liked the first part and that is all.

I know this is early to ask but I need help deciding.

**POLL!**

_If I was to do a sequel to this would you read it? _

I know really early but I want to start it now.

If you are a fan of my other fic Chasing His Flower expect a post tomorrow or the next day. )

Please review!


	3. The Storm

**Chapter III: The Storm**

…………………………………...

"The Princess is gone! She is not in her room! Oh my god the princess is gone! King! Queen! The Princess is not here!" A young maid ran down the halls of the top floor of the Volleta Castle. It was the day after the pirates had invaded the Neatherlands. She scurried all the way to the Throne Room where the king and queen were seated along an extensive marble table. They were discussing the damage that the pirates had caused.

Actually the pirates did not cause too much damage in the town. There were only around five windows broken and three carriages destroyed. It would not take long before it was all repaired.

The largest problems being faced were the killings. At least, twenty soldiers and ten commoners were murdered defending their country. Luckily, all children and women ended up being safe without one scratch on them.

"Why? How did we not see this coming? This could be the start of a series of attacks on us! For now on I am watching guard all night! I will not put my country, my daughters, or my beautiful queen in danger again," spoke King Edward III. He stood up and paced around the Throne Room.

"Edward you have to be joking. We have the Navy to do that. You could get hurt; you are far more valuable than blacksmiths or Navy men. The King rules over the land! Have the Blacksmiths watch the sees!" ordered the Queen aggressively.

"Your Majesty," the maid started, "Someone was kidnapped by the pirates. Someone very important to our country." The maid was worried about her King's and Queen's reaction would be.

The faces of the King and Queen grew scared. "Who?" asked the Queen of the country looking at her husband and then to the petite maid.

"Princess Lily is not in her room," the maid said so softly neither the King nor Queen could hear her. She moved closer to the table where now both royals sat.

"Come her, child," instructed the queen quietly. The young woman walked over cautiously. "No need to be worried. I am as gentle as the wind on a calm night." The maid began to make her way to the Netherlands' royals. "Now, what was that you were trying to tell us?" Elizabetha wore a small but pleasant smile on her lips.

"Well, we, meaning the maids and Navy men, have searched the whole castle but we can not seem to find Princess Lily Ana anywhere. We are really trying. The Navy is searching all over the whole country now but by what we are being told they have had no such luck. Can I get you anything to calm your nerves?"

…………………………………...

Captain James Potter of The Entrepreneur took a knife to his chin; he gently trimmed his heavy beard. James turned his head towards a bed in the cabin. A red-haired woman laid tangled in the quilts. He strolled over to the bed smoothly without making a sound and sat down on the corner. The captain took his boots off along with his coat and white flannel shirt. He leaned back onto the bed next to the woman. Instinctively James wrapped his arms around Princess Lily's small waist.

For so many years he longed to hold her in his arms. Lonely, is what he was for all those years. His friends were there but Lily was what made him whole. She made him enjoy life. Captain James Potter did not act like the rest of the pirates out in the sea. He was not _completely _obsessed with gold. Unless someone was doing something terribly bad he would try not to kill them but if he had to he would. He believed in a silent approach during an invasion. He did not like to barge into countries. Most of the time more things were done when the crew stayed quiet. James did not like his men raping women. In his mind it was improper for anyone to act so animalistic.

It was not going to be long before the Royal Navy came looking for the pirates. The crew of the ship had to be ready at every moment. You never know when someone could strike.

First mate Sirius Black was still wondering why a princess was traveling on The Entrepreneur. The captain still had not told anyone the reason Lily was there and rumors were flying around the ship.

"I heard," said one man, "That the captain wants to hold her captive. An' when the Royal Navy come after 'er; he can have the Neatherlands." Someone came up behind the man and striked him on the back with a large sword. The sting rang all the way down to his feet and up to his head. A hand automatically traveled to his lower back.

"Fancy saying that to the captain, Mr. Williamson," a rough voice spoke behind the man. Williamson turned his bruised body to see no other than Captain James Potter. An angry expression was plastered on his face. At any moment he could strike again. The whole crew turned to watch.

Williamson shook his head. "Good, now get back to work you piece of scum!" Potter pushed him so hardly that the man fell over the side of the ship and into the warm water.

James walked up to the helm of the ship where a few men were working. He motioned for them to leave that part of the ship. Potter stood there looking out over the water. Slowly the wind blew past, pushing the liner to go faster and faster. Small fishes were visible swimming in the waves of the salt water ocean.

"Captain Potter!" Remus Lupin's voice flowed through Potter's ears. Lupin ran up to stand beside James. "What is bothering you? You're not yourself. Usually you would not push a man into the ocean." Remus chuckled silently.

James turned his head slightly. "Nothing," he mumbled and stared back out onto the aqua water. "Where are we located now?"

"I believe we are somewhere off of Africa. We are not close to Africa but you get the general idea. Come on James, we have been friends for years. I know when something is wrong. What is the matter?" Remus patted James on the shoulder in a brotherly way.

"She won't remember."

"Who won't remember what?

…………………………………...

"Commodore! Get the Commodore! He is going out to sea!" hollered the King on the harbor. He was wearing his sailing suit. Swords and knives in his pockets and in his belt. Lord Pettigrew was standing beside him wearing a similar outfit but in a larger size.

"Edward, I am going on the ship. I will save her from the beastly pirates! You have no need getting the Commodore involved," Pettigrew informed the king in his predictable squeaky voice.

The King chuckled, "Lord Pettigrew, that is very noble of you, but I think my daughter would rather be saved by the Commodore. You may come along. Adams is coming with us along with his crew."

Suddenly, a man in around his late thirties came up right in front of the Lord and his King. "Your highness, you wanted to see me about a voyage."

"Ah yes, Commodore Adams! I would like to introduce you to Lord Peter Pettigrew! Peter this is Commodore William Adams!" The two men shook each other's hand. Pettigrew stared straight at his face and glared at him. William shook it off, thinking nothing about it.

"What do you need me to do? Well, first I need to know the problem. I have been out for sea for ten months and I got back about five minutes ago," asked Adams. He wore a long white wig and had dark brown eyes. He stood tall, noble, and ready to do his duty.

"I want you to come along with us to go find Princess Lily. I will explain later, no time now."

…………………………………...

A young woman sat by a large bay window over looking all of the Netherlands. Mostly she was looking at the water and women talking to their friends. Tears still resided in her soft eyes.

"Marpessa dear? She will be fine. Your father and Lord Pettigrew are joining the Navy in the search for her. There is nothing in the world to worry about, at the moment," Queen Elizabetha told her daughter uncertainly. Marpessa immediately left her seat by the window.

"Fine! She will be fine! How can _you _say that! That bastard is going to save her!" she sobbed heavily for her sister. The Queen was outraged by her daughter's im_proper_ reaction.

"Don't you dare speak of your father that way!" Elizabetha scolded harshly. Both women glared into each other's eyes. Tears were running down the women's faces. Neither of them had expected Lily to be captured nor were they ready to deal with it. They did not know how to act or who to blame.

"Not him! Lord Pettigrew! He is a horrible man! Do you or father listen to any of the whispers! He is a whore's man! Sleeps with every women he can, he does! I can not even see why any _women of the night _would want to sleep with him. Now that I think of it, maybe, yes it is probable, that Lily wanted to be taken. I know I would too!" Marpessa yelled. Quickly she stormed out of the large room, long skirt flowing behind her, leaving her mother.

The Queen positioned herself on the nearest chase. Maybe, just maybe, Lily did want to be captured. She erased the thought instantaneously. 'Who would not want to marry such a respectful man that could give the woman anything she wanted?' Elizabetha contemplated.

…………………………………...

Sirius Black strutted with his head held up high toward the captain and his long time friend, James Potter. His long black hair was flying due to the extremely fierce winds. A bird, one bird, flew by. 'That doesn' belong 'ere,' he thought inside his head. It was a sign. The wind, the bird were all signs to a storm approaching.

"James! There is a hurricane! There is a hurricane! We are goin' to hit a storm!" Black shouted over the loud wind. James Potter turned around to face his first mate. His sword was held in his right hand and his compass in the left. He slid the sword back into his belt.

"Really? Wouldn't have known, isn't the sun shining so brightly?" James replied sarcastically looking up to the clouds. "I am not that daft you idiot! Of course I know there is hurricane! You git!" He turned back out facing the disturbed water. Sirius walked up to stand right next to him.

"Why is she on the ship?" he asked. "I have heard several rumors."

James quickly interrupted. "What are they? And who are saying them?"

Sirius was not prepared for the reaction he got from James. "One of 'em was you needed someone to 'fool' around with. Anderson firs' said that. Then the one 'bout using her as bait. You 'eard that one already. Johnson started one 'bout wanting to kill her. Now that I said that, I want to know the truth."

"The truth? You or any pirate would not want to know the truth," muttered James. He was a bit ashamed that he had been a servant for the Royal Family of the Netherlands. People, meaning the rest of the pirates, would call him soft but he wasn't. He was the best pirate that roamed the seas to that day. The wit he had got his crew out of the toughest situations you could be faced with.

"James! I don't think we will be able to get out of this hurricane! It's too powerful for this ship! I knew we shouldn't of stolen from the French! The British ships are put together better!" Black shouted. The wind was picking up rapidly. Rain came pouring down and splattering across the crew's bodies as they prepared. Viciously the wind knocked a few men off their feet including Sirius Black. The captain still stood tall steering the ship through the storm.

"We'll be fine. It's a small storm!"

…………………………………...

Princess Lily Ana's eyes gradually flickered open until they were wide. She was having a little trouble breathing for a moment but overall, she was well. Her upper body flew up from the surface of the bed. The emerald eyes she possessed darted around the room quizzically. 'Where am I?' she thought.

Lily gently placed her feet on the wood floor. Skeptically she turned her body to look behind herself. 'This is defiantly not the palace.'

The boat began to rock from side to side. She screamed in surprise and quickly covered her mouth with a hand. Lily held onto an old wardrobe for support. Immediately the door to the wardrobe busted open. Tons of swords and knives fell out and covered the ground. She yelped, jumping on the large four poster bed.

Lily looked outside the window above the bed. Her eyes met the raging water and violent winds pushing the heavy rain around. Lily screamed continuously. 'I am on a ship,' she realized.

'Oh my god! I have no idea what is going on!'

…………………………………...

"What's that?" Sirius Black asked Captain Potter over the wind, as he pulled up the sails.

"You steer the ship! I will be below deck!" James yelled back. Black leaped up to the helm and took control of the ship. James ran down the stairs that led off of that part of the deck.

"Black is in charge you scallywags! Listen to him and keep you asses working hard!" he told his crew. James lifted up the latch to the lower deck and dived in. He landed in a hall as long as the whole ship. It had creaking wood floors and old paintings all around. Screaming, not the only disturbance in the air could be heard coming from the left. James knew who it was because the noise was coming from his head quarters. The boat rocked violently back and forth. James knocked on the door loudly so Lily could hear over the wind. He could hear her yelp and fall onto the ground with a big 'thump.' James shrugged; he opened the oak door.

Lily looked up from the floor. There was something about the man standing before her in the doorway that was familiar. She could not put her finger on it. Water dripped from his clothes and jet-black hair. His warm hazel eyes brought comfort to her. She had not felt that way in years.

James closed the door behind him as he entered the cabin. Slowly he walked over to the wardrobe and picked up a couple of swords; he placed the swords back inside and closed the doors again.

"All right? Didn't get cut, did you?" he said calmly. James held out his hand to Lily. She just stared at his hand for a moment; hesitantly she gently took his hand. He lifted her off the ground.

"Who are you?" Princess Lily asked. Suddenly the ship began to twist and turn. Soon the violence of the ships motion made Lily lose her balance. A moment before she hit the ground James caught her. Her small hands rested on one of his broad shoulders. He was supporting her with his arm locked around her waist. For moments they stood still looking into the other's eyes.

Heavy stomping rang through the walls. A young boy barged in through the entranceway. He had light golden brown hair tied back by a thin grey ribbon. His pale green eyes shined with fear.

"What you want Anderson?" James spun around, still holding onto Lily.

"We're goin' to crash into a rock, a big rock! It's not Black's fault; he couldn' control it!" Anderson scurried off to the upper deck.

James let go of Lily. She held onto the bed for reinforcement. "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

"This is not the time for this," James answered while gathering as much swords and knives he could carry. "Get that quilt off the bed and wear it."

Lily did as she was told. James grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the corridor. Once he got to the latch, he pulled himself up; then, he pulled Lily up. She wrapped the quilt even tighter around her body.

The wind viciously tore down the masts of the ship. Rain poured on everyone's bodies. Their hair and clothes were soaked. A gigantic, sharp rock laid ahead. Soon the Entrepreneur would hit it and no one could turn the ship.

As James pulled Lily across the length of the ship, the crew whistled at her. If there had not been a storm James would have killed them with his bare hands.

"Sirius!" James yelled up onto the deck above him. "WE HAVE TO JUMP OVER BOARD! THERE IS AN ISLAND OVER THERE!"

He pointed to his right. It seemed so far away. Trees stood in the middle of the small island with sand all around.

Sirius nodded.

"Princess," James started, "we have to jump over board! You know how to swim!"

He knew she knew how to; he was the one to teach her how. All he wanted to know if she still remembered. Everything or some of the things he said was to get her to remember even the slightest memory of her childhood.

She nodded quickly. "Good. Keep the blanket around you. I will jump in first. Then, we will swim over to that island, where we will stay for a while! You understand!"

"Yes, I do," Lily responded. She still had no idea of her surroundings. Who were these people? Where in the sea was she? What was this ship?

"Black! Give orders! The lady and I will go ahead!" Sirius nodded and began to give orders.

"Come on," James whispered roughly into Lily's ear. His voice made her spine shiver; she was once again tugged along by him. He stood on the edge of the ship and dived into the disturbed water. The ship was beginning to scrape up against the rock. James motioned over the waves for Lily to jump in. 'I have gone insane!'

She stood on the edge and jumped in. James helped her break through the surface of the water. Waves crashed up against their bodies. James began to swim toward the island; Lily followed him.

…………………………………...

**Author's Note**

YES! I updated! It's long! Thank you for all the reveiws! I love them!

Hope you liked and please reveiw again!

Lillay


	4. The Island

**Author's Note:**

I'm back! YAY! Well here is chapter 4. It is short because it is kind of a transition chapter. A whole new story line basically comes into play after this chapter. :)

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Four: The Island**

After an hour or so the storm began to pass by the men and one woman. Debris from the ship drifted in the water. The men of the crew swam by Lily and James. Some were cut and bruised. Some were completely fine. Everything was quiet until Lily broke the comfortable silence.

"What ship was that? It looked familiar," she spoke flipping over onto her back. James looked at her. He was a bit hesitant to answer.

"The Entrepreneur, an old French ship. It was nice while it lasted," he grumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for him she heard his voice; her face grew astonished but then she became frightened.

"That…that…that," Lily stuttered. She stopped in her tracks; James copied her action. Both waved there arms and legs to keep them afloat. "Last year, that ship, the Entrepreneur, was stolen by pi…pi…pirates! You and your dirty crew are pirates!"

She let go of the quilt that she was tugging along and swam as fast as she could towards the island's shore. James went after her but not before grabbing the quilt Lily had left.

…………………………………...

On the sandy shore Lily walked out of the crystal blue water that the crescent moon was shining upon. Her pure white cotton under dress was soaked and clung onto her petite body. Her hair dripped of salt water. The crew eyed her and even some whistled in Lily's direction. Someone from behind draped a wet piece of large fabric over her shoulders.

"Wear it for now. We need to talk," whispered a rough voice into her ear. She could feel whiskers of a beard dancing againsther cheek. The man grabbed her arm and led her into the palm tree barrier. There were only two layers of trees until an open area appeared in front of their faces. In the middle of the area stood a small wood hut. Adjacent to the hut grew a medium height palm tree.

"I am not going in there with you! I am not in the mood to be raped! And to your dissmay, I NEVER will be!" Lily ripped her hand from James's grasp. She began to sprint towards the ocean's shore. Once again, James went after her.

_She is damn fast,_ he thought to himself.

When he caught up with Lily, she was about to go under the water. Before she reached the bottom, James grabbed her by the waist and resurfaced her above the water. He threw her over his shoulderseven though she was kicking and screaming. She pounded on his back with her fists and kicked his stomach. He could barely feel it because of the well-built body he possessed. James carried Lily into the small hut. He placed her on top of a diminutive cot on the left hand side of the room.

"I don't remember you being so feisty. You were such a sweet little girl." James lifted his shirt over his head to reveal his toned abdominal**s**.

"How would you know how I acted when I was younger? I NEVER was around Pirates," Lily hissed at James harshly.

"Let us go back a bit to your rape comment. Clever, yes, very clever." Captain Potter of the ship that will later be announced took a seat next to Lily. He slung an arm around her shoulders. For some reason Lily did not fight him off like she normally would. She was comfortable in the position she was in. "Believe it or not, love, I have never raped a woman nor do I plan to. The women I sleep with usually do it on their own will."

His voice in her ear sent shivers down her spine.

Finally, reality struck Lily like a lightning bolt hitting water.

_He is a Pirate! You should not feel this way around him! Stop it and stand up!_ she thought. Lily pushed him away and stood up, exactly what her consciencesaid to do.  
**  
**"Why do you seem to know so much about me? It sounds like you are a stalker, you know that?"

"To answer your first question, well I have two answers. One is because I remember you, never have forgotten. Although it seems you have forgotten me. Two because I do know you. Well, I did." James stood up and strutted over to Lily. His arms reached out to her body. He caressed her body and pulled her close at the same time.

Some reason in her mind made Lily not object again to James touching her. She closed her eyes softly as he pulled her closer to him. Soon there was no open space between their bodies.

"I wouldn't call myself a stalker, per say."

Lily loved his voice even though she had only known him a day but she wasn't going to admit it. James did not seem like she had heard and read about. Mostly read because the topic of pirates was never brought up in front of the 'children.' James was different. When he touched her he was gentle. When he…

James lowered his head onto Lily's thin neck. She tilted her head slightly at his touch.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Lily asked. James lifted his head and looked into her lovely emerald green eyes.

"Don't you remember? You made me promise you that I would take you away when you were about to become Queen." James lessened his grip on her and stared straight into her eyes.

_Lily nodded her head slowly as if she was agreeing. "I understand, but I do not want to be Queen at all. I do not even want to be Royal. Children, poor children, get to have so much more fun. It is the ideal life for me. Can you promise me something?" Silent tears started to roll down her small cheek. _

"Yes."

"Promise me that when I am about to become Queen you will come and take me away from here."

"That is a lot for me to do."

"I am not becoming Queen, not now. When I have been alive for seventeen years my mother and father say. My sister is only seven. She has to have at least fifteen years on her," Lily silently chuckled.

"I promise," James said sincerely. A canon was shot in the back round. They both looked over at the harbor. "I have to go now." He started to stand.

"Wait," Lily said, "are you going with pirates?" She had an expression on that showed she was slightly shocked and some what terrified. He did not reply because he was gone. He never turned back. She sat there all alone. The wind blowing in her hair. She watched as the ship she thought was a pirate ship sale away into the blue horizon.

"James," Lily whispered in remembrance. She shifted her head a little. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god! You cannot be him!" She hyperventilated. Lily backed away from James slowly.

"Lily, I told you I would help you. I never broke my promise and I don't plan on ever breaking it."

"But how could you be a Pirate! You were such a sweet boy. My parents loved you! How could you betray them!" She made her way towards the door.

"Betray them? How did I betray them! I did not betray them!" His anger was rising and Lily could sense it easily. She grew frightened of him. He was a pirate overall and an angry pirate couldn't be a good thing.

"Well, the Queen and King are not that keen on pirates."

James's face began to calm down a bit. He sat down on the nearest elevated area. His head fell into his hands and he smoothed over his to some extent damp hair. When he looked up Princess Lily was not there. James noticed that the front door was left open.

He could feel the sea breeze against his skin as he got up from his seat and ran over to the door. Captain Potter could very faintly see a small silhouette running towards the trees.

**Author's Note**

I am evil! Very evil! A cliffy. I'm sorry I had to.

_Next chapter: _

_No Lily and James at all!_

Please review!


	5. I'm Not Dead Author's Note

Hello readers.

I know I have taken some time off but I plan to get back and rolling. ) I have Chapter 5 all written and ready to be typed. I just wanted to say I have not died yet.

I am so sorry for being away for so long and I feel terribly bad. I am sure some of you have moved on from this story but I hope you all still read it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Later tonight if I am lucky. Chasing His Flower fans I will get back to that story soon. The next chapter I did write for it was crapty and I don't want anyone seeing it. Hopefully I can finish CHF fast because I have two new stories which all of you are going to love. ) I also have some one-shots already written so keep a look out for them.

Also, if I opened a site up for writing would you join. I mean like where people can post their stories. ) Just get back to me on it.

It's so good to be back. I have missed fanfiction so much. See ya guys later.

// Lillay


	6. Rum Over the Head

**Not So Proper**

_Chapter 5: Rum Over the Head_

The Queen strutted into Marpessa's bedroom chamber. The bright moon light creeped into the room, hitting her eyes. Her first reaction was to pull the covers up over he head and so she did.

"Get up. We are going to see your father off," said the Queen, keeping her voice strict.

"They have not left?" Marpessa mumbled into her wool stuffed pillows. Her mother could barely understand her daughter, who was still hiding underneath the blankets.

"No. Let us move before they leave please. I do not want to miss my husband leaving me to go for a girl when Lord Pettigrew could just go and get her." The queen complained about her husband's departure. Marpessa glared at her mother's heartlessness. She ignored her and began to walk out of the room.

"And wear a dress…that makes you somewhat attractive. I know it will be hard but do not take too long."

"Why?" Marpessa asked, but her mother was no where in sight.

Puzzled, and knowing her mother was up to a devilious scheme, Marpessa got out of her large bed. Maids rushed in: one holding a rectangle box, another lacy shoes, and the last maid brought in the 'devil' (or so Marpessa would call it).

"What is the time?" Marpessa questioned the servants, still glaring at the bodice.

"Three in the morning, my lady," a short and thin maid answered her while trying to the bodice to the princess's body.

"Thank you."

--------

Her feet touched the salty water. She looked back at the trees and then at the water beneath her petite body. She wonder, for a moment, why the water was so blue. The little things in the world could always take her mind off of whatever she was doing or what was happening. The women was lost in her thoughts. Rustling could be heard from the trees. It woke her up from her deep and secret thoughts. Whoever, whatever was coming through the thin line of trees were in a hurry.

The women knew who it was . She began to go deeper into the ocean water, one step at a time until the water got as deep as her stomach. Then, she just went under.

A man emerged from the trees. The cold wind blew upon his bare chest.

"Feisty one she is," the man whispered under his breath.

--------

The sunrise showed through the open trap door leading to the lower deck's storage area. A man began to his way down the ladder. The man was a gruff sailor probably in his late thirties.

A girl was frightened at the bottom. She quickly ran behind a large box which smelled like it was holding a disgusting mix of beer and fish.

"Did you 'ear that?" the sailor said to another (who was climbing down the same ladder), scanning the perimeter.

"Yeah," muttered the other sailor, glancing behind the boxes which were being stored there.

The girl was even more frightened than before they started looking behind the boxes. She stepped backwards slightly. There was a small but noticeable sound made out of her step. She held her breath, trying not to make anymore noise.

Both men down in the storage area look towards the box the girl was hiding behind. The larger of the two men moved the box to see a fifteen year old girl with long, blond hair (that was now a mess) and an expensive gown.

"What are you doing here, little girl? Especially since you are such a pretty one."

The second man grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, roughly. He shoved he into a wall, trying to take off her dress. The girl's eyes widened.

"Do you know who I am?!"

The men were puzzled, not thinking her as anything important.

"You bastards are about to rape you princess! I am Princess Marpessa Marie Meryline Flannery Evans."

--------

"Lily! Lily! Look at me!" Captain James Potter shouted at a redhead sitting on the sand. She was not even looking at him or even acknowledged him. She refused to.

"Why should I look at you? Why would I want to look at you?" she questioned.

"Because I am handsome."

Lily looked at him with utter disgust. "You are not handsome."

"Sure…Come on. At least go up to the cabin. It is safer. I will tell you anything you would like to know," James pleaded.

She sat there thinking of what her decision would be. Finally, after two minutes she got up from the ground. Lily brushed off the grains of sand off of her dress. "I am only going up to the cabin with you because I am frigid. I do not want you to think I am going because of you."

"All right, my lady." Lily glared up him and retreated to the cabin.

--------

Lily sat down on the cot and watched as James started a fire in the middle of the small cabin. She shifted uncomfortably from side to side. He head looked around the not so spacious hut quizzically.

"What is your miraculous plan to get us off of this dreadful island?" Lily questioned the captain's brilliance. He did not look over nor did he answer the question.

"You do not know what you are going to do. You have no idea how to get out of here! Not only am I _kidnapped_ but _stranded_," Lily rambled outraged. She started to pace the hut, still mumbling to herself.

James moved towards the window and searched the horizon. Just in seeing distance, there was a ship. He grabbed Lily's shoulder with one arm. With the other, he pointed out the ship to her. "That is our escape."

"Are we going to ask them for a ride?" She poked her head next to James's to get a glimpse of the ship.

"You don' really know anything about pirates, do you?" James grinned at Lily and she returned his grin with her smile.

"Should I take that as a no?" He nodded. "Then you are going to take it over."

"Yes." James opened a small chest that was under the cot and pulled out some clothing.

"Put this on. It will be easier to wear than a dress." Lily took the clothing and stared at it. She looked at James to send him a message. He turned around.

She unbuttoned her dress and let it fall to her shoulders. James could not help himself. He looked at her. He back was to him but he got the idea of what she looked like. The thought made his blood become hot. He took the closest rum bottle and poured the rum over his head.

Hearing the rum hit the floor she turned around. Being so naïve she did not understand why he needed to cool down. Not thinking anything about it, she continued getting dressed.

"What do we do know?" Lily asked and Potter turned back around.

"Know how to use a sword?" James held a sword out for her.

"A little. Why?" Lily gave James a puzzled expression.

"No reason. Well except, kill anyone that gets past me." And he left the hit while adding his clothing back onto his body.

Lily was confused for a moment. Her faced turned pale. "What?"

She went running to keep up with James. "Wait! You want me to kill! They are sailors! Probably from England. It would ruin the Netherlands if I killed these people. The sailors have families! I cannot let you kill them."

She grabbed on to his arm and stood there. He kept on walking, dragging Lily with him. Suddenly, he whipped around.

"Do you like it here?" James said while taking a swig of rum.

"No. Not at all." She skeptically looked at all of the pirates. Drinking and singing. Some were passed out in trees and others were sleeping with their bottoms sticking up.

"Good."

James turned to face his loyal crew. "'ello scallywags! We have a ship."

A roar of applause erupted on the island.

"Captain, what is the plan? The usual?" one crew member asked. James nodded.

"What is the usual?" Lily whispered to James. "You do this often?"

He focused around to her face. " Yes. Now, follow me."

"Do you not have your own ship? For example: the Flying Dutchman is captained by Davey Jones," Lily wondered. James was beginning to walk away when she said that.

From over his shoulder, he said, "Its in Tortuga."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that his been patient with my updating. This chapter really starts the whole 'love' between James and Lily. In the next chapters you will definatly see a change in Lily. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! **

**Love you all! **

**// Lillay**


	7. How Do You Trust a Pirate?

**Not So Proper**

_**Chapter Six: How Do You Trust a Pirate?**_

"Tortuga?" Lily blurted, "Isn't that a pirate port?"

James nodded. "Does that bother you?"

He was smirking. That smirk of his infuriated Lily. She hated it with great passion, yet, she thought it was handsome wearing a smirk on his face. James would smirk at her and tease her just like he did when they were younger.

"All people do there is drink and have sex! It is outrageous!" Lily complained, incensed at what people do, about the destination they were heading to.

James turned around quickly and with out warning. Lily had been walking as close as his shadow would if the sun was out. As he turned around she jumped back so they wouldn't be so close. "For a girl who longed for adventure and to fly away from a proper life, you sure act like you belong to a _proper _family."

"I do not act so _proper_ all the time, only when I am hesitant about something," Lily whispered, ashamed of how she could just spill out secrets like that one.

"And what are you hesitant about?" he grunted, throwing a long, narrow sword at Sirius Black, the first mate. James kept on walking down to the dark, cold shore.

"Tr…trusting you." James turned around again. Quizzically, he looked at her. "Well, tell me this. How do you trust a pirate?" she asked, holding her head up high.

He took her hand in his and brought them to his lips. James smiled down at her. Lily was happy it was not one of his infamous smirks. "Time will make you trust me, all in good time."

Lily believed him.

All of the crew were gathering down by the shore. All the torches were put out for the ship would not spot them on the island. Some of the members of the crew were already swimming towards the vessel. The remaining crew were all silent which gave Lily the hint to stay quiet.

"Can I have the honor in knowing what you expect me to do now?" Lily whispered, sounding very pretentious, over James's shoulder.

"Fine, you're highness. I am going to make this short and I will not repeat it. We are goin' to swim to the ship, climb up the side, and kill all the crewmen on the ship. The sword you have," he said, pointing to the sword in her hand, "is only for emergencies. I will keep you safe."

"I do NOT need protection! I am no damsel in distress like all the women you are usually around!" After every single syllable her voice's volume increased until it became unbearable screeching. James clasped his hand firmly around her mouth as he held her close to his chest. Everyone stood still until they were sure the ship had not heard the princess.

Into Lily's ear, James murmured, "If you yell one more time we could all be killed and, that means, you will never get to see me in bed."

Her eyes widened as large as she could get them to. In the palace no one talked about adult subjects. Everything she knew was from women on the streets. _He is so inappropriate. But I will take his word. I will not yell again…this is not because I want to be in bed with him. I am just not in the mood for dying, _she argued with herself.

A voice in, which she tried to quiet, the back of her mind thought a different idea to not yell in outrage again.

James pulled her hand to go down into the water. Once the water was at her waist she dived into the cold water head first as James followed her in.

Every single member of the crew was in the water now. James told her to be quiet hence no one on the ship heard them. He made sure she stayed with him at all times. If she got tired, he would attach her to his back. She would hold on to his neck and burry her head into his hair, breathing in his scent.

Soon, too soon for Lily, they had reached the bottom of the ship. James pushed Lily up to a ladder that was left hanging over the edge of the boat, and Lily started climbing up it to a window, quietly. She glanced down at James. He had his sword in his mouth. With his head, he nodded for her to keep on climbing.

A few seconds later, Lily felt a tug on her foot. James climbed up beside her and passed her. He climbed into a window, pulling Lily in straight afterward. James pulled the princess close to him, to whisper, "No matter what, you stay right next to me, and I will protect you."

He held onto her not even a moment longer. When Lily looked around she saw at least ten men of the crew in the lower deck. James nodded his head towards the ladder. Slowly, James climbed the old, wooden ladder. Lily followed him, afraid of what was going to happen to her once she was outside again.

People were already fighting up on the deck. Lily's eyes widened when she saw the first mate cut off a man's head. Blood spilled everywhere. She wanted to vomit because she was certainly not allowed to see violence, but she couldn't.

James had began fighting with a sailor the second his head was out of the hatch door. Lily could tell James was winning because he was overpowering the young, bony man. She stuck as close to him as she could, hiding wherever she could.

James found Lily hiding between six large boxes. "I have to go kill the captain or else we do not get the ship. Stay here and yell real loud if you need me. Trust me, I will be able to hear you," he said, sternly but with a bit of humor.

He left and she stayed exactly where she was, pulling her knees to her chest. A sailor came into her vision. He noticed Lily and gave her a sickly grin. "Well, aren' you a pretty 'ittle woman," he said, loudly yet sickly.

The man hopped in between the boxes and held a knife to her neck. He began to unbutton Lily's shirt with his filthy hands. The man let go of the knife to stick his hand down her trousers. "JAMES!"

Captain James Potter had just finished throwing the dead captain overboard when he heard Lily scream. He rushed over to see a man on top of her. She was weeping hysterically under the man.

James stuck a sword through the man's heart from behind him. He threw the dead body out of the space between the boxes. The captain sat next to her and let her cry on his shoulder.

Lily's shirt was half open; it made James's heart beat faster. He defeated his temptation. James held her tighter to him, whispering, "It's finished. You're safe now."

It took Lily minutes to get herself back together. She buttoned her shirt up again. "I am ready to go."

"Are you positive?" Lily nodded.

James stood on top of the boxes and hoisted Lily on top also. She buried her face into his shoulder while he lifted his sword in the air. "Men, the ship is ours! Throw all corpses in the water! I assume there are no people alive… HUZZAH!"

He brought Lily into the Captain's quarters and told her he would be back in a minute. Lily sat in a chair by a burning fire, shaking and crying.

- - - - -

James ordered Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to run the wheel. He went back up to them after leaving a scared Lily.

"We are going to Tortuga," James told Sirius.

The first mate nodded. "How is the princess?" Remus asked.

"She's shaken up."

Sirius snorted. "You still haven' told us why she is here, ya know?"

**A/N Hey. Sorry it kind of took a long time. I have a lot of school work. Well how'd you like it? Please review. :D **

**Next Chapter :: Lily//James action and a new person joins the ship. **


	8. Author's Note 2 Back for Good

Hello readers. I know it has been a while since I updated. I took time to really improve my writing. I have taken classes and now I feel like I am so much better. Over the next week I will be editing this story along with all the rest of my stories. After that I will start to write new chapters. I promise I am not abandoning the story. I would like to thank everyone for staying loyal and I hope you will review.

Also I have something to say to er and I have nothing bad to say. I would like to say thank you. I realized that I wrote like that and really wanted to change that. I hope now that I do not write like that. Also I am going to try to make it less like POTC. Thank you for the reviews. Thank you everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

Love,

Kayla

P.S. You will also be able to find this story soon at my live journal so check that out.


End file.
